dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Fusion Dance
Fusion Dance (フュージョン, Fyūjon)Daizenshuu 7, 1996''Dragon Ball Heroes, 2010 is a technique that is introduced by Goku during the Fusion Saga after learning it from Metamorans in the Other World. His son, Goten, fuses with Trunks in order to create Gotenks. The purpose of the Fusion Dance is to temporarily merge two or more bodies into a single, superior entity. Overview The Fusion Dance is a short series of poses that are performed by two characters of equal power levels and roughly equal size. To correctly perform the Fusion Dance, the fusees must strike the poses in a perfectly symmetrical image of one another. The result of a correctly performed Fusion Dance is a superior being whose power is multiplied severalfold over that of the individual fusees. If the dance is performed incorrectly, it will result in an obese or skinny character who is much weaker than either fusee individually. The fused character possesses mixed physical traits of their original counterparts. All characters fused through the Fusion Dance seem to acquire the same attire: white pants, a sash, and a vest with yellow or orange padding around the shoulders and neck. In addition to this regular metamoran attire, the adult version of Gotenks has Trunks' brown boots and brown gloves, and a gray shirt. If the fusees are not wearing clothes while performing the dance, the fused character will not wear clothes either.Dragon Ball Z'' episode 287, "Celebrations with Majin Buu" Only one character in the manga has been seen as a result of the Fusion Dance; his name is Gotenks, being a fusion of the characters Goten and Trunks. Even though there was only one in the original series, other fused characters appear in the movie Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn, in Dragon Ball GT, and in a what-if saga in the video game Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2. In Fusion Reborn, Gogeta is born from Goku and Vegeta, however he was first given the name Veku upon being incorrectly fused. The second time, he is correctly made and given the name Gogeta. Gogeta appears as a Super Saiyan 4 in Dragon Ball GT. In Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2, Tiencha is born from Tien Shinhan and Yamcha. The total fusion time lasts about 30 minutes, depending on the amount of ki that is used. After that, it takes the character's bodies another hour before they are able to fuse again. The fusion can also end if the two fusees' power levels fall out of sync after the fusion is completed. In Dragon Ball Z: Wrath of the Dragon, it is revealed that if the fused characters sustain enough damage while under fusion, the fusion will end prematurely. Additionally, the more powerful the fused entity is, the shorter the fusion will last; for example, Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta only lasted 10–15 minutes. It is possible that this only applies to means of power beyond the fused entity's natural power such as unnatural transformations beyond the natural state of Super Saiyan as the aforementioned form has never been shown to effect the Fusion Dance's time limit while extensions of the form, such as Super Saiyan 3, are the only ones in the original manga to shorten a fused entity's time limit with Super Saiyan 4 doing the same in Dragon Ball GT. In Dragon Ball: Xenoverse, it is revealed that the time limit this fusion has does not exist, as Gotenks is able to exist indefinitely.https://s22.postimg.io/wmtk9bnj5/fuse.jpg Technique The dance itself is explained by Goku in Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn as combining elements of both traditional fighting poses and water ballet. The performers must visualize two rivers flowing towards each other that get closer as they approach each other, then converge at two single points; the points collapse under the pressure and the two rivers flow into each other, becoming one. The movements, right down to the fusees' breathing, must be perfectly synchronized and symmetrical or the fusion will fail. The fusees must also equalize their power levels. More than two people can perform the dance and, according to Toriyama, if a male and a female make it, the result could be a drag queen. Maxi Fusion Dance The maximum amount of people that can fuse together is five, and in order to achieve this the user's must perform a different Fusion Dance in order for all five users to merge. The results are different, as the resulting fusion is overwhelmingly more powerful than a normal Fusion created through the dance, even achieving new hybrid forms even if the user's of the dance were incapable of using the powerful forms that make up these hybrid transformations. Additionally, instead of a shared control over the Fusion warrior, the one who instigates the fusion is the one who controls the resulting fusion, with their traits also becoming dominant. A Maxi Fusion warrior will only last for a few seconds before they defuse. Appearances in games Goten and Trunks, as well as Goku and Vegeta, can use the technique in Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury, the ''Budokai'' series and the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series. In Buu's Fury, the Fusion Dance lasts for 5 minutes rather than 30, but the timer will not go down on the overview map. In Broly's arcade mode in Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road, Gotenks calls himself the God of Death after completing the fusion, causing Broly to think that the Fusion Dance turns someone into a God of Death, and leading him to ask Gogeta if he too is a God of Death. In Dragon Ball: Raging Blast, due to a glitch in the programming, if a player engages the Fusion Dance in the game, occasionally, the NPC fusee will stand still with their arms out stretched in a cross fashion (known by gaming and 3D modeler veterans as the T-Stance or Blind stance). This does not affect the fusion. Jump Super Stars features an exclusive fusion between Piccolo and Dr. Mashirito. In Dragon Ball: Xenoverse, during the fight with Super Buu, Goten and Trunks perform the fusion dance and fuse to become Gotenks. In the GT Saga (Part 2), Super Saiyan 4 Goku and Vegeta fuse into Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta during the fight with Omega Shenron. For some unknown reason, Gogeta's fusion will not timeout (either due to time distortion caused by Demigra's Wormhole or through Supreme Kai of Time's control over time), allowing Gogeta to team up with the Future Warrior to take down Dark Omega Shenron and assist them in defeating Dark Great Ape Baby, Dark Super 17, & Dark Omega Shenron to restore peace to the GT Timeline. Gogeta only defuses after all the GT villains are defeated. The Fusion Dance also appears as two of the Future Warrior's Emote Options (both representing right and left portions of the dance), Emotes 13: ''Fusion (right)'' and Emotes 14: ''Fusion (left). During online play it is possible to perform the dance with another player (with one character performing the left part and the other performing the right part), though it only for show (as well as a bit of fan service) as no fusion between two players can take place. Despite being unable to fuse, the Future Warrior can wear Gogeta's Metamoran attire (via ''GT Pack 2 DLC), as well as Vegito's Clothes (sans the Potara earrings). Characters created via Fusion Dance *Gotenks *Gogeta *Prillin (hypothetical) *Tiencha (Budokai 2) *Future Gogeta (Budokai Tenkaichi) *Xeno Gotenks (Dragon Ball Heroes) *Future Gohanks (Dragon Ball Fusions) *Natz (Dragon Ball Fusions) *Recooter (Dragon Ball Fusions) *Gulce (Dragon Ball Fusions) *Unnamed fusion of Piccolo and Dr. Mashirito (Jump Super Stars) Trivia *In Fusion Reborn, Trunks and Goten did not do the three steps while saying "fuuuuuuuu..." but still became Gotenks. *In Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3, when Jeice performs his Purple Comet Attack, he and Burter do a series of poses to attack the opponent. The last one resembles the Fusion Dance's final pose. *The 10th and final move in the Dragon Dance from Avatar: The Last Airbender is very similar to the final move of the Fusion Dance. The differences are that their hands are in fists and their hands don't touch. *In the 5th episode of the anime BAKUMAN, the two main characters, Moritaka Mashiro and Akito Takagi, perform the Fusion Dance after Akito asks Moritaka if he has ever imitated a Dragon Ball character in his childhood. *In the Pokémon anime, a fusion is shown with Blastoise and Venusaur to make Ash's Bulbasaur and Squirtle scared. When Venusuar and Blastoise fuse, they perform a Fusion Dance, in a similar fashion to the Metamoran fusion. *In Transformers Energon episode 43, two Decepticons, Snow Cat and Demolisher attempt to Powerlinx. They fail as they have no Combination Spark. After their failed attempt, they are seen in a pose quite similar to the final pose of the Fusion Dance. *In Steven Universe, the beings known as the "Crystal Gems", are able to do a 'Fusion dance', however, it is shown to be more literal, as they actually do perform their own actual dances, Ex. (Ballet, Hip Hop, etc.), both doing a different dance. However, they can both perform the same dance if they wish/want to. It is also possible for more than two Gems to fuse via this method. Gems produced by fusion are usually taller than those that initiated it and have personalities that are a combination of the two personalities. *In the manga, Toriko, a certain choreography called the 'Monkey Dance' is a martial art/dance to be performed alongside the Monkey King. It consists of one thousand forms, or moves, two of which are poses heavily similar to the Fusion Dance. *In real life, synchronized swimmers would perform this fusion at an incredible accuracy accordingly to Akira Toriyama. *In Dragon Ball: Xenoverse, if the Future Warrior talks to Elder Kai (while he is their current Master) wearing Gogeta's Clothes, Elder Kai will wonder why the Metamorans use such a silly pose in order to fuse, before stating his opinion that if one is going to pose to fuse they should pose in style *It was previously thought that the users were required to be of similar height, biology, and power level. Toriyama has since stated that it is still possible if this is not the case, it will simply be that much more difficult. Gallery See also *Fusion *Failed Fusions References ru:Фьюжн pt-br:Dança Metamoru Category:Techniques Category:Fusion Category:Supportive techniques Category:Team attacks Category:Fighting Pose Techniques